The Long-lost Yoyle City
The Long-lost Yoyle City is the final part to the fifth episode of Battle For Dream Island Again. Plot Prologue The episode starts out with Pin defrosting and says that the HPRC is stolen. The FreeSmart gets across the Goiky Canal and reaches Yoyleland. Ruby goes out of the window, grabs some yoyleberries, and asks Bubble if she wants some. She says yes. They eat the yoyleberries and turn into metal. Needle defrosts and startles Pin. Pin then says she is curious to know what would happen if Coiny and Nickel were put next to each other. Needle says that theres no "point" waiting and Pin states that that's a good "point". Get it? Then Pin kicked Coiny onto Nickel, which causes a hole to appear. Needle asks if they would go in, but Pin says it will ruin the fun like how Needle wouldn't want to see herself in a movie. Needle then asks if this is normal but Pin says she doesn't know. Not much later, the hole explodes and the hole spits out a lot of money at a rate that seemed almost instantaneous. After the intro Gelatin warns Puffball that she made a wrong turn but she disagrees. Gelatin then warns her that they are in David Land and theres a alot of David's all over the place roaming around. The scene then switches to W.O.A.H. Bunch, with Spongy carrying a bag of some of the money that the hole created. He complains about it and asks why he has to carry the bag, only to hear Pin say because he's the only one who can. Coiny finds it weird that they found that giant bag full of money from the ground, and then asks to make sure if they weren't playing any tricks while he was still frozen. Pin then says that if she was, she'd tell him. Needle asks a question, but is cut off by Pin. Trivia *This is the first BFDIA episode that used 3D scenes frequently. **Other 3D scenes are the recommended characters' crowd from Return of the Hang Glider and the infinite mocking contestants during the walk to BFDIA's Cake at Stakes. *The Announcer is on the summit of Yoyle Mountain near W.O.A.H. Bunch and FreeSmart before they are pushed off. *Interestingly, while Match was shown landing in the TLC, Bubble was never shown landing in the TLC, meaning she may have been simply ejected to an unknown location. *This is the first time Fries has an "OMG" moment: Oh my potatoes. **This is also Pin's first full "OMG" moment: Oh my pin factory. She abbreviated this as "OMPF" in Bridge Crossing, more than three years ago. *Coiny reveals that the reason Pin can't freeze Leafy is because Leafy is made of Yoyle Metal. *The animations were more swift during Coiny's explaination on metal freezing and FreeSmart's "YAY" moments. This is like due to a higher frame rate than normal, or completely new limbs. *Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Fries, And Rocky's elimination clipart are the same as their poses in the thumbnail for The Long-lost Yoyle City. *Rocky, Tennis Ball, Nickel, Teardrop, Dora, Donut, an Announcer Speaker Box appeared, but had no lines. Goofs *Bubble and Ruby are not made of metal between 4:01 and 4:07. **This also happens at 11:11, when Team No-Name approached the summit of Yoyle Mountain, Ruby and Bubble were not metal. *In a close milisecond in 05:02, Firey and Gelatin suddenly disappeared. *Sometimes there are faint buzzing noises whenever anyone starts talking. The effect is most noticable when Gelatin says "Yeah!" and when Pin says "I think the FreeSmarters have it, though." at 6:11. *At 1:19, When Puffball said, "How do you notice if it's the shortcut?", she wasn't changing color, but still sparkles. *At 4:31, an extra pair of legs appear behind Pencil **This also happens at 12:31 behind Book *At 10:42, The AC changed its temperature from "COLD COLD" in It's a Monster to "HOT HOT". *Several times in this episode do contestants clearly step on the glue from the supervan, but do not get stuck **4:15 with Ruby, when she is trying to lift the HPRC **6:26 with Ruby, when she is recovering Pencil **10:52 with Fries, when he is recovering Rocky ***This happens again at 11:04 **10:53 with Rocky, when he is recovered **11:00 with Needle, when she is recovering Yellow Face **11:02 with Yellow Face, when he is recovered Gallery Bubble and Ruby.PNG|Bubble and Ruby about to eat yoyleberries. is Metal.PNG|Metal Bubble and Ruby. Yoyle City.png|Yoyle City Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Season 2 Category:BFDIA 5 Category:Single challenge Category:Yoyle Mountain Category:Yoyle City Category:In Yoyleland Category:Yoyleland